3 days
by Yugiohchix2008
Summary: {CON.!}Ten years later Joey married Mai and there are perfect, until Mai gets hit by a car, and the worst thing is that she died thinking that Joey betrayed her now does Yami hold the key to the past?
1. light in the darkness

yc2008: Before I start I have a few things to say  
  
Joey: ok now can we get it over with  
  
YC2008: no  
  
Joey: rrrrrrr  
  
Yc2008: I what to send a BIG thanxs u to Shibby-one!!! SHE KICKS MAJOR ASS!!!  
  
People: (random, uh?) *clap*  
  
Joey: can u say ass on fanfic???  
  
Me: *thinking hard*  
  
Joey:???  
  
Me: GRAMMER!!  
  
Joey: *fall* wow a three grade head but they let her write anyway  
  
Me: JOEY U R SO DIED!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello guys. Any way this is a new thing I'm working on. I saw a movie like this once but I forgot what it was called. O know I remember it was a Fox Family TV Christmas special called THREE DAYS!!!!!!!!!(Which I don't own or the song just "Missed the train" that would be Kelly Clarkson)  
  
Yugi: in that case you remember it...you do have a brain after all  
  
Me: well guess what  
  
Yugi: what?  
  
Me: you're not going to be in this fic  
  
Yugi: * silently* yes  
  
Me: what did you say?!  
  
Yugi: me? ...nothing*wink*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Roll over baby*~  
  
~*The time has come*~  
  
~*To make a little bit more room*~  
  
I was in my office preparing for a meeting with my vice president when I looked at the time. Good, it was only 3:15. I remembered that Mai and I were going to pick out our first house together. My apartment was way too small and she really wanted to get out of it. We were to meet with a house owner at 4.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, why aren't you there?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The meeting."  
  
"What? That can't be. The meeting is in five minutes!"  
  
"Look, your clock is all wrong. Let me set it for you..Let's see. It's around 4:15."  
  
"4:15!!!!!!!! Mai is going to kill me!!!!!!!"  
  
~*I've hung around you*~  
  
~*It's getting tough*~  
  
~*I think I'm gonna break down soon*~  
  
I ran out the door thinking of the expression on her face when I told her that I found a nice place near my job so I could get home sooner. She was so happy. I just have to get there.  
  
Finally I'm here- but Mai is outside, with tears in her eyes. I wonder what's wrong.  
  
"Mai, I am so sorry I'm late. Do you like the house?"  
  
"It was beautiful like you said, but then a-another couple was there and said they would take it...I didn't know what to do as I saw them sign the papers."  
  
Then I felt an impulse in my lower body as she crashed into me and I started to cry. I wanted all of her pain to be given to me, all her burdens, her fears, and her wants. I want to give her the world.  
  
~*Cuz I remember*~  
  
~*crying in the park*~  
  
~*It was getting dark*~  
  
~*suddenly I looked up*~  
  
~*you were my sky*~  
  
We walked back to the house together, her and I. Her head was on my shoulder crying and I comforting her. Then my cell phone rang...I hate these plastic disasters. But I picked it up any way.  
  
"Hello? Yes..No I will not. It's Saturday. No ...No.. Fine, but never again."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Looks like I have to work on Saturday."  
  
"Come on, that's the third time this month!"  
  
"I know. It's that or Sunday."  
  
"Oh. You really what to see them again, huh?"  
  
"We haven't seen them since high school. They don't even know we're married."  
  
"I think they'll be surprised."  
  
~*So go on*~  
  
~*And sleep darling*~  
  
~*Why don't you pretend we were just a dream*~  
  
As we reached the apartment, she said she had something for me. When see opened the door of my apartment she gave me an old book. After brushing off the dust, I knew what it was. It was my high school year book.  
  
"I thought I lost it in the move."  
  
"Yeah. I found it with this."  
  
Inside the box as everything that I held dear when I was in high school... My duel disk, pictures of us at all the different tournaments we went to. But one really caught my eye... I lifted it out of the box and looked in excitement. I showed it to Mai... It was the picture Yugi took of me and Mai's first kiss  
  
"Wow. Thanks, hon."  
  
~*It's cool baby*~  
  
~*It doesn't matter anyway*~  
  
~*Well I'm so sorry*~  
  
The next day was a little better. Mai made me a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch and she went to her salon, doing the biggest Japanese pop star hair and nails. I said that after work I would surprise her. It's really a dinner at her favorite restaurant  
  
"Mr. Wheeler?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can I take the rest of the day off? It's my daughter's birthday and-"  
  
"Say no more. Of course you can. Say 'Happy Birthday' for me, ok?"  
  
"Thank you, sir! and I will!"  
  
"How many times have I told you? Call me Joey."  
  
"Ok Mr... I mean Joey."  
  
~*Down to the station a little too late*~  
  
~*Such a shame*~  
  
~*Just missed the train*~  
  
~*Just missed the train*~  
  
That was the last person in my office. I was all alone now. I pulled on one of the wooden drawers of my oak desk and took a look at my old year book. I saw myself. I didn't recognize myself. I had that old long hair cut and that gleam in my eyes that Mai said is the reason she married me when I got out of collage. Then I look at all my friends... Yugi my best friend, I wonder what he looks like now? We went through a lot together... Egypt, London, America, the whole gang. Everyone still thinks it a miracle that we didn't stay back because of all the days we were out.  
  
~*Be quiet angel*~  
  
~*Don't make a sound*~  
  
~*Just save it for a rainy day*~  
  
Then I pictured Tristan, Tea, Seto and Bakura all grown up. Well I knew what Seto was up to, but I hear about him every day. Right now, he has the biggest business in all of Asia. They say that he now has 45 different houses around the world... Then I looked at a picture of Yugi holding up his first place trophy from Battle City. I haven't heard from him since high school. I hope the little guy is okay. No one has spoken to me since that day. The day that we graduated and the day I got into a fight with my best friend. I was so stupid. I almost killed him.  
  
~*Oh can't you see me*~  
  
~*I'm such a mess*~  
  
~*Just trying hard to find my way*~  
  
I remember nothing of that fight except it ended with Yugi in the hospital. I stayed at his bedside for three weeks, crying, telling everyone how stupid I was... I felt like a sheep who lost its master. I was so lonely... I still remember the day that he woke up... I was asleep and he just pulled my hair back and I woke up to see him smiling at me...  
  
~*We were feeling fine*~  
  
~*But we couldn't walk the line*~  
  
~*We were all right*~  
  
I still can't find out how he forgave me so fast. Then I shut the book thinking all my questions would be answered tomorrow. But now I have to go take Mai to the restaurant.  
  
I ran to my new Camary out of the parking lot and drove straight to Mai's salon were she was very surprised...  
  
"Time to go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
I blind folded her to make it even more romantic... When I got there the worst thing in the world happened.  
  
"Sorry sir but a man has rented out the whole place for the night."  
  
"Who???"  
  
"Seto Kaiba, sir."  
  
"WHAT!?!?! Can I please talk to him? I know him."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He took us to a half bald man and another man with wild black hair ...a little younger then the first one. The bald one was wearing a black suit and the other man was wearing jeans and a striped top.  
  
"Been awhile, Seto."  
  
"You address me as Mr.Ka- Joey???"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"That's Seto, then... Who is that other man over there?"  
  
"It's been a while, Mai."  
  
"MOKUBA!! IS IT REALLY YOU?"  
  
"Yup, it's me and my wife."  
  
A tall blonde woman can out from the restroom, and took a seat next to Mokuba. She gave him a kiss.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"So Seto.... What happened to your love life?"  
  
"My brother. A love life... AHAHAHA!"  
  
"I never found the right woman."  
  
"But he has his eye on Miss Mori."  
  
"Mokuba..."  
  
"Oooh, Kaiba has a girlfriend!"  
  
"So what brings you here, doggy-boy? And why is Mai with you?"  
  
"Oh! I would like you to meet Mrs.Wheeler."  
  
"Wow. I never though you would be the second to get married out of the group. I always thought Tristan would make the first move..."  
  
"What? Do you mean someone else in the group got married?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow. Come on, Mokuba."  
  
"See you later!"  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
As they walked of it hit me. Kabia was... nice. Wow. I think we really rubbed off on him. But still, at the end of the talk, the restaurant was closing and we had to leave.  
  
"Mai, I am so sorry this didn't work out."  
  
"It's ok It was just what I wanted... now let's go home."  
  
"Okay, then I'll make dinner."  
  
"It's okay; I think I should do it."  
  
"Why can't I do it?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid after your last masterpieces. Remember the three bean casserole that you made for me the day I moved in?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I still don't know how my cell phone got in there...okay, you make dinner."  
  
~*So go on*~  
  
~*And sleep darling*~  
  
~*Why don't you pretend we were just a dream*~  
  
It was finally the day... I stayed up night thinking about what Kabia said about how someone else got married. I wonder who it is... Well we'll find out tonight.  
  
~*its cool baby*~  
  
~*It doesn't matter anyway*~  
  
~*Well I'm so sorry*~  
  
"Mai, again I am so sorry that it didn't work out last night."  
  
"Yes it did."  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
She put her index and middle finger on my lips to silent me. We kissed a long and hard kiss... It was like the first one we shared... Right after Battle City. Yugi was hiding beside a bush, and he took the picture. We were so involved in each other we didn't notice.  
  
~*got to the station a little too late*~  
  
~*such a shame*~  
  
~*just missed the train*~  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
"Uhhh... come on, get dressed, we have to go to the station."  
  
After we got married we moved to the south of the island to get closer to my job. So we have to take a train for five hours to get to the hotel were the reunion is at.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
As we got on the train, I wondered if I would recognized anyone. Would any one recognize me? I wondered so much I went to sleep without even noticing.  
  
*~oh why let strangers pass us by*~  
  
*~didn't anyone see we were so damn in love*~  
  
*~and we would've made it on time*~  
  
We're here, at the reunion, but time as took its toll on everyone, and we didn't recognize anyone... Except Kabia, who was talking to a man at his eye level and had the most familiar hair. It was short but it was red tipped and black but as soon as he turned around and I saw those yellow bangs I knew it was him..  
  
"YUGI!!!"  
  
"Huh? Joey??? Is it you? Oh my God, it is you! And...Mai??? Is that you?"  
  
"In the flesh, kiddo. Well, I guess I can't call you 'kiddo' anymore... My, how dashing you look!"  
  
"So, Mai Valentine, what's going on with you?"  
  
"Well, actually, Joey, you want to tell him?"  
  
"May I introduce you to Mai Wheeler?"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Yup! We got married!"  
  
"That's great. I thought you two were perfect.. Right after I took that picture."  
  
"Hahaha- Hey!"  
  
"Yugi, where is everyone else?"  
  
"Hello, guys."  
  
I turned my head, and there was a shorter haired Tristan, Tea is a nurse's outfit and Bakura in a suit.  
  
"Guys!!"  
  
"Hey, Joey. Hey, Mai"  
  
"That's Mrs. Wheeler to you."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope. Look."  
  
Mai the flashes the 14k wedding ring with three large diamond stones, on the inside of the ring the is words "my heart is in two places, my deck and your hand"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"So, Tea, find any guys yet?"  
  
"Nope. Not a lot of love life in a hospital..."  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"I do have a friend that I like, but I'm to nervous... Maybe next reunion I'm bring Miss Ryoo, of there is one"  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Nope, I am in the same pickle as Bakura."  
  
All of a sudden something happened. Yugi did something he would never do in high school. He made a toast in front of the class...  
  
"To Mai and Joey, a long and great life together."  
  
Then a woman with Egyptian garments came to Yugi's side and latched on to his arm. She nudged him gently.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry... This is my fiancé... Meet my friends Joey and Mai."  
  
"So, this is why you delayed the wedding."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Well, I couldn't find you any where. I wanted to ask you some thing, and then three days before the wedding, I found the reunion letter and thought it would be perfect."  
  
"What did you what to ask me?"  
  
" If... if you would be my best man."  
  
"Wow. I would be honored."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Then the woman was very nice, she almost looked like an angel( but I'm not allowed to say that because of Mai) and her voice matches her image, stunning  
  
"Mai, would you be one of my brides maids?... I know that we just met, but Yugi has told me all the adventures you have gone on and it's as if I have known you forever."  
  
"Okay! It would be nice to fine out how you two met. And how you grew so tall!"  
  
"And how Kabia got a bald spot!"  
  
*~Yeah~* *~Yeah~* *~Yeah~*  
  
Every one laughed and let down their guard for the shortest time... For once we were all together again. No evil people after us, or sprits, or destinies to worry about for the first time in fourteen years... Everyone was acting like the last day before the Millennium Puzzle was put together. Only Yugi had a girl, I was married to Mai, Kabia wasn't calling me a dog and was being nice to us and we all had jobs. But at that time nothing mattered. We were all together again... until-  
  
A drunken girl approached me and said.  
  
"Joey, give me a kiss baby. You said I could have on, so give it!"  
  
"Uh??"  
  
"You said you would marry me the night of graduation."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Mai, I-I can explain-"  
  
"No I will darling. He asked he to marry him that night."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Joey, how could you?"  
  
I saw her run out the door as I followed. The girl tried to stop me, but I smacked her in the face. Then I found Mai right outside the hotel. Then she stopped right in the middle of the street.  
  
"Mai get out of there!"  
  
She didn't know she was in the road.  
  
"No! Why did you marry me?"  
  
Then she pulled out a deck of cards... My deck. I used to carry it around everywhere... but now... I also lost it.  
  
"Because I love you!"  
  
"Does this mean anything to you anymore?" ---what?  
  
She extended her hand and then tossed me my old dueling deck that she found in the car that was parked in front of her. Then she pulled out her dueling deck with her cards all ready...  
  
"Joey, duel me."  
  
"But- Mai watch out!"  
  
The next part was a blur. There was a speeding car, sirens, screaming... crying, and blood... thick, ruthless blood... I just stood there in denial as if I wasn't here... I was seeing in her, myself dying. Yugi was the first to see her. He ran straight to me.  
  
"Joey!! JOEY!! MAI is on the GROUND!!!! JOEY!!!"  
  
I said nothing I stood there, dilated pupils, waiting to be woken up form this bad dream. But I knew the truth. She was dead.  
  
"Jo..ey..."  
  
"Mai!"  
  
"You.."  
  
Then she went into a long sleep, asleep she would never awake from I thought. The ambulance arrived and took her away. Yugi pulled up in his car and gave me a ride to the hospital. Everyone was at the hospital. Everyone who was in that building a half an hour ago was suddenly giving me their best wishes that Mai would recover... Then the nurse came out.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler???"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You might want to come here for a minute."  
  
When a nurse says that, it's never good news.  
  
"I am very sorry Mr. Wheeler. She has lost too much blood... We can't do any more then what we have... If you wish you may see her."  
  
" No..no...NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
I cried so much I couldn't see through my tears I just ran and ran I didn't care who was in my way I just ran. I found myself at her bedside. There was a slow heart beat. The blood was washed off and you could see the large scars that were her arms and head... I knelt down and started to cry on her body and slowly I felt it getting colder and colder until the only sound in the room as the one lined beep of the heart monitor... She was gone. And worse, she died thinking I had betrayed her. That is no way for a person to die. Then I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Yu..gi... She's... gone."  
  
"I know."  
  
There was something different about Yugi ever since Yami went on and our adventure ended Yugi has acted differently. He has a powerful aura around him that gives fear to enemies and power to friends. Like what Yami use to give Yugi.  
  
After everyone had left I was there all alone looking at her. I brushed her hair out for her face, and then pulled something Yugi had slipped into my pocket. It was my deck. I looked through it. The cards all were okay, except for my Red Eyes Black Dragon. It was smeared with blood. I remembered that, without the duel with Rex Mai had made Mai would have never been our friend. This card... This card is what bound us together.  
  
"Here Mai. I what you to have this."  
  
And slowly I gave her the card. Then a felt another strong presence. A familiar one.  
  
"Hello, Joey."  
  
"Yami??"  
  
It really was Yami, only he was in Egyptian attire and had a heavenly glow to him.  
  
"It really was a tragedy that Mai had to die with a broken heart. No one should end up like that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And that is why I'm giving you a second chance."  
  
"What??"  
  
"You heard me. You are going to get the last three days to live again to show Mai that you truly love her. You will remember everything but everyone else will not. But, on the third day she will die at the same time and at the same place as before."  
  
"No, there must be a way to let her stay with me!"  
  
"There is a gift you can give her. That only you can give her. If you can give this gift, she will live."  
  
"This is crazy. I do respect you, Yami, but this is insane."  
  
"You'll see. Now, time to go to bed."  
  
And just like that I started to close my eyes, and fell asleep not knowing what would happen next.  
  
*~So sleep darlin~*  
  
*~Why don't you pretend we were just a dream~*  
  
*~It's cool baby~*  
  
*~It doesn't matter anyway*~  
  
*~Well I'm so sorry*~  
  
*~Got to the station a little too late*~  
  
*~And sleep darling*~  
  
*~Why don't you pretend we were just a dream*~  
  
*~It's cool baby*~  
  
*~It doesn't matter anyway*~  
  
*~Well I'm so sorry*~  
  
*~Got to the station a little too late*~  
  
*~Such a shame*~  
  
*~Just missed the train*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi: I thought u said I wouldn't be in this one  
  
YC2008: o well I lied. shoot me  
  
Yugi: ok  
  
Anyway please review 


	2. back to the beginning

Na NA NA NA, NA NA NA NA, HEY HEY HEY, GOOD BYE  
  
Yugi: now I am very scared..  
  
Yc2008: good  
  
Joey: How old any I way Yug?  
  
Yc2008: well you're actually were created 13 years ago, but in the show your 16 but in my fic your 31!!!  
  
Mai: *doing the math* that makes no scene  
  
Yc2008: well bringing people back to life isn't?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or the song "Haunted" That would be evanescence  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Long lost words whisper slowly to me*~  
  
First day 7:00a.m  
  
I woke up this morning it was weird, I called out her name thinking someone would answer then I thought that I knew better, It was a nice thought, to see her again tell her how much I love her, If saw her again I would want to spend ever minute with her, u now u really don't appreciate some one until there gone, four ever,  
  
"Hun???'  
  
Now I though I was going crazy it sounded like, it was her, Mai was there standing in the door way of our bedroom, I say her in her flannel P.Js and I through her on the bed and kissed her  
  
"Wow, so what bring on this change"  
  
"Do u have any idea how much I love u"  
  
"Not as much as I love u"  
  
I rolled over so that I was on top of her and she giggled this wild giggle like the one she had when I us to tell her that I loved her, like the one she did right after I asked her to marry me  
  
"Ok .its 7:00 and u still haven't had breakfast"  
  
"Let's go to that little café down the street u like"  
  
"But it don't open till 12:00"  
  
"But it's Sunday"  
  
"No isn't Sunday, its Thursday"  
  
"But how can that be, unless"  
  
for the first time I realized I had something hanging from my neck, it was a necklace, it had the sign of Osiros (1) on it, so it was true, I did go back in time three days, and she will die on the third, I just got to go find that gift or I will never forgive my self  
  
~*Still can't find what keeps me here*~  
  
First day 10:00a.m  
  
I asked Mai that she want to do and she said go to Egypt ,she said it would bring back old memories, so right now I'm on a plane next to the most beautiful women in the world, man I she hot when she's sleeping, I don't think I could even live without her, I came so close to losing her so many times, I never thought it would end like that, not for her, I always though we would go together on an island in the middle of nowhere, or losing our souls to one of the people how was after Yugi and Yami  
  
Can't always work out like u want it  
  
~*when all this time I've been so hollow inside*~  
  
First day 3:00pm  
  
Wow we're I Egypt again, never thought I would be her again when we left last time. I always felt kind of a piece of me was left with Yami, anyway, thing sure have changed in ten years Mai wanted to go visited an old friend so I just went along until I realized that we were in the valley of the kings (2) and then I knew how that person was, then I realized I wanted to thank him for all he has done and all so curse him for what he will make me relive in three days  
  
We arrived at the site to see a lot of trucks and tents, just like ten years ago  
  
"Hello may I see Ms.Istar I am a friend of her'"  
  
"I'm sorry but Ms.Ishtar is no longer working on this project but u can talk to Mr. Mouto"  
  
" Mr.Mouto?????"  
  
"Is by any chance his first name Yugi?"  
  
"Yes it is miss"  
  
"JOEY IT'S YUGI!!!!"  
  
"I will tell them that some one is here to see him"  
  
"Wow Joey, what r the chances"  
  
"YA"  
  
But I a way it all made scene , Yugi has an Egyptian girl friend and since Yami left us Yugi has found a second home in Egypt, and it is no wonder that Yugi is an aerologist either, he already is an expire on ancient Egyptian culture, thanks to Yami  
  
All of a sudden the short haired Yugi and a another tall man ( I can't see there the dust) approached us, I was surprised but not shocked to find out how that other man was  
  
"YUGI, SETO O MY GOD "  
  
"MAI, JOEY IT'S REALLY U"  
  
we greet each other with hugs and high five's and nugeys at least I nugeyed Yugi, I needed to do it, I'm still a guy.Yugi invited us into his tent for lunch so we all went in, it was large it was like over apartment a stove a bed and a deck, and a women sleeping in the corner, I felt odd then at that moment, like someone was calling to me, someone wanted to see me outside I told Yugi I had to go out for some air.  
  
Then I scented him, and then necklace started to glow  
  
~*I know you're still there*~  
  
"I now you're here"  
  
"So this is how she wants to spend her last three day's, looking at a died friend tomb, Mai has changed"  
  
"Ya"  
  
Yami stepped out of the shadows in the same attired only the sand on Egypt brought out the color in his eyes  
  
"So thinking of what to give her?"  
  
"Come on just one little hint"  
  
"No, just to tell u almost every time something like this happened no one has found the answers, but yours is the easiest"  
  
"O.but what if I need to talk to u"  
  
"Don't worry I'll know, I'll be watching u"  
  
~*watching me wanting me*~  
  
With that he was gone, but I still could fell his presents, every were, like a hake watching his pray  
  
"Joey, come on Yugi has something to ask u"  
  
I retreated into the large tent to see a small table had been unfolded and placed along with a few small chairs  
  
~*I can feel you pull me down*~  
  
"Guys I'm getting married"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"THAT'S GREAT YUGI!!!"  
  
"And I WANT JOEY TO BE MY BEST MAN"  
  
"OK I'll do it"  
  
"Seto would u be a grooms man"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Mai??"  
  
The women that was sitting in the corner took of the rap around her face and was reviled as the women how Yugi brought to the reunion  
  
"I know we have never met but Yugi was told me so much about u all I would like u to be one of my bride's maids"  
  
"Sure"  
  
AT first I thought I thought it was a great idea then it hit me  
  
"Yugi when is the wedding?"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
Great, this was so great I need to find that gift and I have one less day to do it actually two Yugi and that wife-to-be will probably drag us to shows and parties all day for outfits and who know when will see each other again  
  
~*fearing you loving you*~  
  
What if I can't find the gift in time, I have to find it or I don't know what I'll do  
  
First day 10:00p.m  
  
Great the whole day I couldn't talk to Mai, I'm in the room Yugi and his wife are letting us stay in there guest tent with Mai, guest what happened??  
  
"Joey are u thinking what I'm thinking"  
  
"Yup"  
  
I smiles as we rolled on to the bed, Mai looked so pretty in the moon light of Egypt, something made her glow, then Yami came in to my mind, how I dreaded that man, I knew he was watching me, some were  
  
~*i won't let you pull me down*~  
  
But I won't let it get to me she leaped of the bed to get in her pj and I got into my boxer, then she came out she was, wow! She was wearing a pink sink short spaghetti string night gown with an elastic thing on her left leg that held a gun; Yugi said it would be wise if we always held a gun with us because of all the snakes and scorpions!  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Yugi's wife to be let me have it she said it use to be her older sister's"  
  
"Well she has go taste"  
  
"She is in America"  
  
~*Hunting you I can smell you - alive*~  
  
~*your heart pounding in my head*~  
  
she grabbed me and once again turned me over but something just felt wrong, I think it was the fact that I was in bed with a women how would be died in two days, but that's just me, no I felt like Yami was no longer in a spiritual form, he had taken a physical form and was watching me, I couldn't take these feelings away I couldn't bring my self from this felling  
  
"Is something wrong Joey"  
  
"I just have a head acc"  
  
"I have aspirin in my bag"  
  
~*Watching me wanting me*~  
  
~*I can feel you pull me down*~  
  
~*saving me raping me watching me*~  
  
Then there was a noise coming from the outside, it was heading strait for us, I signaled Mai down with my arm when she relied what I was so frantic about see pulled out her gun, it was late and all the other tents had there lights out, then I signaled Mai to go outside with me, I hesitated at the flap  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready"  
  
We both lunged out with our guns like something in a movie. me in my Yellow lock swaying in the gentle nights breeze and Mai in her flowing night gown and her hair flowing like waves in the winds of Egypt, only it wasn't an animal, it wasn't even a stranger it was Yugi coming out to see if we were ok, until we abused him  
  
"Sorry Yug"  
  
"It's ok, well be wakening up early tomorrow. Joey will met in my tent and Mai will go in my wife-to-be's tent ok"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"That was odd timing"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"A little too odd"  
  
I felt that cessation again, that Yami was nearer then ever but I never knew how between Mai dieing in 48 hours (in was know midnight) and Yami and Mai's new and the wedding, my life would be flipped around in the next 24 hours alone  
  
~* watching me...wanting me*~  
  
~*i can feel you pull me down*~  
  
~*fearing you...loving you*~  
  
~*i won't let you pull me down*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (1) The sign of Osiros- u know that eye that is on all of the millennium items, that the sign of Osiros, Yami is the reincarnation of Osiros  
  
(2) Valley of the kings- were Yami is buried, or at least the person tat Yami was based after  
  
Yc2008: how say that coming  
  
Yami: *raises hand*  
  
Joey:*glare*  
  
Tea: *glare*  
  
Bakura:*glare*  
  
Yugi: *glare*  
  
Seto: * GLARE*  
  
Yami: WHAT?  
  
Joey: ^^ Glaring is fun  
  
*everyone falls*  
  
(note: PLEAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ help me I need to find a really good Egyptian name for Yugi's wife, As u can well see no one knows her name and would help Yugi to say were name at there wedding)  
  
Thanks to: ACME-Rian: u seem familiar, I don't know why..uh Shibby-one: The best editor (she edited my first chapter) I ow u so big DayDreamerz: how I thank for reviewing and saying I will right on 


	3. the wedding and two kids

Yc2008:*blink**blink**blink*  
  
Joey: *knocks YC2008's head* hello anything in there  
  
Yc2008: that hurt  
  
Yugi:?  
  
Joey: I thought u were died  
  
Seto: ha-ha it would have been better that way  
  
Joey: why?  
  
Seto: because then we wouldn't have to continue with this torture  
  
Yugi: ^^  
  
Joey: ok sounds good  
  
Yc2008: OO;;;;;;;;;; uh gtg bye, I'll just start the fic* runs for life*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YUGIOH or the remix of a "moment like this" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*What if I told you*~  
~*It was all meant to be*~  
~*Would you believe me,*~  
~*Would you agree*~  
  
5:55 am second day  
  
I stood on a lege watching the sun come up over the tall legs of the valley of the kings they stood at an angle today as if to see the wedding that was about to take place on this very day right in front of Yami's tomb. how romantic  
  
"Joey, is something wrong"  
  
It was Yugi he was in a blues short sleeve shirt that was too big for him and blue jean, great stuff to get married in  
  
"I'm ok"  
  
"No your not"  
  
"Uh?'  
  
This was definitely a new Yugi; I looked into his eyes again they looked just like they did at the reunion, the same fire balls, I couldn't help but smile  
  
"Come on we better get back to bed Yugi u have a big day tomorrow"  
  
~*It's almost that feelin'*~  
~*That we've met before*~  
~*So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy*~  
~*When I tell you love has come and now*~  
  
We both walked down and then this weird subject came up that I never thought I would hear, especially from Yugi,  
  
"Kids?"  
  
"Ya kid do u think u and Mai will have any"  
  
"I really don't know"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well it would be nice to see a Joey .jr running around"  
  
"Joey? Can I tell u something?"  
  
"Sure Yug what"  
  
He looked around making sure we were alone  
  
"I .I got Amentet pregnant"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Ya"  
  
I knew I wasn't the only one shocked I felt the necklace with the sign of Osiros on it shake and glow I knew that Yami was also startled by this news  
  
~*A moment like this*~  
~*Some people wait a lifetime,*~  
~*For a moment like this*~  
~*Some people search forever,*~  
~*For that one special kiss*~  
  
"Yugi, I never knew u were such a player"  
  
"Ya"  
  
Then it hit me. Kids. Yugi really was going to get kids, I never thought of about it, with all the work I had, Mai asked a few times but I always told her it was too soon, well Yugi is getting married today and he already has a kid coming, maybe I should rethink about this kid thing  
  
~*Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me*~  
~*Some people wait a lifetime,*~  
~*For a moment like this*~  
  
8:02 am second day  
  
I just said bye to Mai and went it to Yugi's tent there was Seto, a guy I never meet before and Yugi but there was another man with his back to me but when he turned to me there was happiness and confusion  
  
"Joey!!"  
  
"Tristan how did u get here so fast"  
  
"I was coming here the whole time, when Yugi told me about u being here we made it a surprise"  
  
"Thanks guys"  
  
"And guess what Tea is here too"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Yup, u'll see her after the wedding but she's in the girls' tent"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Joey can u help me with my shirt and tie"  
  
"Sure Yug"  
  
he had his shirt on but the collar was wrinkled so I fix that fast, but when I put his tie on I saw something that sent chills down my spin, it was a scare that went from his neck to his shoulder, I didn't notice it before because it was almost invisible I stepped back at the sight and I knew very well were it came from and I hate myself for it to  
  
"Joey what is it?"  
  
"Yugi I am, so, sorry about that day"  
  
"Joey, it's all in the past and this is the present so r u going to help me with my tie or what"  
  
I looked up to see him smiling at me, I always envied Yugi for that, his smile, it little up the darkest time  
~*Everything changes*~  
~*But beauty remains*~  
~*Something so tender*~  
~*I can't explain*~  
  
12:05 pm second day  
  
show time, right now me, Yugi, Seto, the stranger in white hair, and Tristan were all lined up the music began first a little girl she was wearing a little white dress and throwing flower petals on the grown then Tea came down the isle in a spaghetti string purple dress it was more of a robe but I couldn't tell. then Mai came down the isle she had a baby blue strapless dress on that made her glow, she was amazing, then our eyes meet, she had a fire in her eyes like never before, then the music changes and down the isle came the bride, she was like an Egyptian queen, she wore a white dress with golden armband and a golden necklace and golden chains around her waste, I saw Yugi's eye's light up like light bulbs, they were going to be a great couple  
  
The minister started the ceremony, I won't bore u with details but they got married ok  
  
~*Well I maybe dreamin'*~  
~*But 'till I awake*~  
~*Can we make this dream last forever*~  
~*And I'll cherish all the love we share*~  
  
5:00p.m second day  
  
Then we all meet in a large tent for dinner, I made a toast to welcome them in the tent  
  
"Lets welcome into the tent Ms. and Mr. Mutou"  
  
they came in hand in hand only Yugi had changed into ancient Egyptian attire I know Yami was laughing at the sight of the Pharaohs crown on Yugi, especially when we was running in it fell off  
  
"Hey it pharaoh Yugi"  
  
"Ha ha"  
  
"I think u look good Yugi"  
  
"Joey, u think Yami is here?"  
  
"I'm sure"  
  
~*For a moment like this*~  
~*Some people wait a lifetime,*~  
~*For a moment like this*~  
~*Some people search forever,*~  
~*For that one special kiss*~  
  
Then I and Yugi looked down to see both of our necklaces were glowing  
  
"Yugi what's that?"  
  
Yugi pulled out the piece of the millennium puzzle that had the sign of Osiris that was on the millennium puzzle, that's all that remands of the puzzle anyway; it was held by a golden chain  
  
"O it's just some thing I wear to remember Yami"  
  
"O"  
  
"U know some times when I'm a sleeping I can here it chanting "  
  
"Chanting?"  
  
"I don't know what thought, it like it trying to tell me stuff, like how Yami's doing and how every one else is, like that night u and Mai got married it was glowing in a rainbow of colors and humming like it was trying to sing"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya, o I must sound crazy uh?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
If only he knew  
  
"So what a but your necklace"  
  
"Uh, well um,"  
  
~*Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me*~  
~*Some people wait a lifetime,*~  
~*For a moment like this*~  
  
Then music started, it was the first dance, saved buy the music  
  
"Got to go dance with my wife"  
  
~*Could this be the greatest love of all*~  
~*I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall*~  
~*So let me tell you this.*~  
~*Some people wait a lifetime*~  
  
those two together made me think of Yami and Teanna together, from the flash back we saw when we found out about Yami's past, they were in there own world  
  
"Joey they look great together uh?"  
  
I turned around to find Tea, Mai and the strange white hairs man, I finally got a good look at the guy, and he had kind, deep blue eyes and a golden spike around his neck with a gold chain around it  
  
"I didn't get your name, what it is"  
  
"Joey am I really that easy to forget"  
  
I knew that English accent, and I knew that necklace it was a piece of the millennium ring  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Wow what happened?"  
  
"I grew and I cut my hair"  
  
"Makes scene, Mai u what to dance"  
  
"Tea, will u dance with me"  
  
"Ok Joey"  
  
"Ok, Bakura"  
  
So everyone was dancing together even Seto was dancing with one of Amentet cousins, I think he was dancing, that or he was having a heart attack  
  
~*For a moment like this*~  
~*Some people spent two lifetimes,*~  
~*For a moment like this*~  
~*Some people search forever,*~  
~*For that one special kiss*~  
  
11:59 pm second day  
  
Then Mai asked if we could talk outside, she said it was important  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Have u ever thought about kids"  
  
"Ya, but we were always too busy"  
  
"Well"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Joey, I'm pregnant with your child"  
  
~*Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me*~  
~*Some people wait a lifetime,*~  
~*For a moment like this*~  
  
this news was like a train hitting my head on and jumping into a pool of flowers all at once, this news came the day that she was suppose to die after all, now I would lose two people I loved ones instead of one, I had no idea what the gift was and I only had eighteen hour to find it  
  
~*OHHHH, LIKE THIS*~  
  
~*OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah.*~  
  
~*some people wait a lifetime,*~  
~*for a moment like this.*~  
  
~*Ohhhhh, like this.*~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YC2008: DID ANYONE SEE THAT COMING!!!!???  
  
Joey: u really aren't going to kill Mai again r u  
  
Yc2008: I did it once I can do it again  
  
Yugi: so my wife name is Amentet, I don't get it  
  
Yc2008: well first it reminded me of Yami's real name, Atem and second it's the name of an Egyptian goddess, The goddess of the west, the side of the living ,I think, any way living=light and Osiris or Yami =Dead( Yami was the god of death)= dark Yugi was Yami's light side so it adds up light marries light ^^  
  
Yugi: @@ pain  
  
Thanks to:  
  
SHIBBY-ONE: I own u I know, and don't pound Yugi, he's to cute ^^  
  
DragonLily: well here's some more enjoy^^  
  
purpledragon: thanks for the names I almost went with one of them but this one to me made more scene I hope your not mad  
  
ACME-Rian:I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I relized the min after I posted how I remembered u, again I am soooooooooo sorry I hope u liked the chap.  
  
Anyway I hope everyone will like the next chap. hint: I is a bit like the first 


	4. The bloody third day

Seto: peanuts ^^  
  
Joey: I think Seto has finally lost it  
  
Yugi: I thought he lost it a long time ago  
  
YC2008: guys can't we all just get along  
  
YGO cast: NO!!!!!!  
  
Yc2008: fine  
  
ACME-Rian: hello ^O^  
  
Yugi: HOW DID THAT AUTHOR GET HERE!!!!  
  
Yc2008: I owed her  
  
Shibby-one: hello ^O^  
  
Joey: o boy don't hurt me  
  
YC2008: all I do is bring two authors in and Yugi is running in circles, Seto is in love with peanuts and Joey is cowering in a corner, who really cares, let's started the fic  
  
shabby-one: ok  
  
ACME-Rian: sounds fun  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the movie three days or the song "taking over me", sounds like a Yami and Yugi song or a Bakura and Yami Bakura song but it goes well with this chap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*you don't remember me but i remember you*~  
  
~*i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you*~  
  
~*but who can decide what they dream?*~  
  
~*and dream i do...*~  
  
8:00 am third day  
  
I made a conclusion wile getting on the plane this morning, my life sucks, I have a beautiful wife would is now baring a child that will died in twelve hours and I can't do a thing, I really hate myself  
  
Well anyway we are now all on a plane going to the reunion, Mai is asleep and now that I'm look around everyone is asleep, that was some party last night  
  
12:00 am third day  
  
we landed, but I relized we had no place to stay so Kabia offered us to stay at his place, it turns out he's the only person how hasn't moved in the last ten years, it sure was big enough, his old office that he had in high school was transformed into a hotel, we all got to share the master suit , it use to be were Kabia's office was, but the company grow and moved but Kabia still lives here anyway  
  
"Thank you Kabia"  
  
"Ok, see u in seven hours"  
  
As Kabia left I got a good look at the room (we all had to share the grant suit there was no other rooms) everyone was claiming rooms so I grabbed a room, Mai was already there and taking a shower then I thought of that stupid gift  
  
"Mai"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"What do u what more then anything in the world"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Nothing? Why?"  
  
"Because I have what I want"  
  
"And what would that be"  
  
She stepped out in her pink robe dripping wet sat next to me and whispered  
  
"You"  
  
Then she went back into the bathroom to do her hair  
  
"Mai"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"U what to go shopping"  
  
"Joey, r u felling ok"  
  
I hate to shop and Mai knows it, so she came over to check if I had a fever, I thought it would be the last chance I would have in finding the gift  
  
1:00 pm third day  
  
Wow I think that I'm going to be homeless if Mai keeps liking things, the way it has been going for an hour is she likes something I buy it, we have bought a stove, three dresses, a microwave, a computer, three pairs of shoes and a pair of plane tickets to America for our later honey moon we never took and a buntch of other stuff  
  
All I can do is cross my fingers and hope on of these things is the gift  
  
~*i believe in you*~  
  
~*i'll give up everything just to find you*~  
  
~*i have to be with you to live to breathe*~  
  
~*you're taking over me*~  
  
6:00 pm third day  
  
I'm in a tux out side with Yugi, Bakura, Tristan and Kabia waiting for the girls to come out  
  
"Why do girls take so long?"  
  
"There doing there makeup"  
  
As Tristan was imitating one of the girls putting on makeup, I thought it would be safer for Mai if they did there makeup all night, I mean I know I got the gift but, you never know  
  
The necklace glowed drawing me into the save cover of a darkened corner and bushes so I explored without telling the guys, I had a hunch about what it was  
  
My hunch was right it was Yami  
  
"Joey, tonight the night"  
  
"No it can't be I got the gift"  
  
"No you didn't"  
  
thoughts four words sent me into a flood of tires, I hated Yami for this, no it wasn't true I know it, Mai was going to be ok, I looked up to curse that devil but he was already gone, so I wiped away my tires, stood up and went back to the guys trying to act like everything was ok  
  
"Joey r u ok"  
  
"Ya I guess"  
  
Then the girls came,,,, WOW,,,, Tai had on a pink skirt and thin see threw top that (sorry Mai) made her look really hot, Amentet was in a short green dress that clung to her and drew out ever curve of her body witch was small, the Mai had a baby blue strapless dress with white fuzz trim on the top and bottom of the dress, it made her glitter in the early moon light, they all looked like actresses going to a movie premier, they made all the guys fell under dressed  
  
"Lets go "  
  
"Ok"  
  
We entered owner stretch limo that us guys by some miracle (Seto) managed to get complete with campaign, well to tell u the truth the campaign was a gift out of pity thanks to the limo manager he thought we were poor because most of the money we gave him was in spare change  
  
Still it won't matter after too night  
  
~*have you forgotten all i know*~  
  
~*and all we had?*~  
  
~*you saw me mourning my love for you*~  
  
~*and touched my hand*~  
  
~*i knew you loved me then*~  
  
7:45 third day  
  
Fifteen minutes, fifteen stupid minutes that's it that's all I have left, I hate it  
  
At that moment I broke down in front of every one in front of the class in front of my friends and in front on Mai, I just cried then I looked up, I wasn't at the reunion I was in black, that's all that was there, black, cold darkness I was alone, then one light, a torch .a flame appeared  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"U can still save her"  
  
That cold voice, it was Yami only his cloths were different, his clothes were black cover with thick blood, and I found his red eyes in the darkness, he had been crying, probably for Mai  
  
"What r u saying"  
  
"U don't get it yet do u, it all right here"  
  
then he pointed at my heart, what does he mean, am I support to give my heart to Mai, she already had it, but just as I looked up to ask Yami he was gone  
  
~*i believe in you*~  
  
~*i'll give up everything just to find you*~  
  
~*i have to be with you to live to breathe*~  
  
~*you're taking over me*~  
  
Suddenly Mai was next to me looking very worried and so were all my friend then I realized I was laying on the grown  
  
"Joey, r u ok"  
  
"Ya what happened"  
  
"U passed out"  
  
"Come on Joey lets get some air"  
  
Mai stud me up strait and lead me toward the door to outside  
  
Mai was dancing around out side to the music playing inside, that's how loud the music was, any way I was sitting on a bench and she came over and sat in my lap, giggling as she whimpered in my ear "I love u" then she continued to dance twirling and spinning like a ballerina, I only looked down for a min, To check the time it was 7:58 then I looked up and couldn't find Mai, I looked and looked and founded her dancing in the street  
  
Then the clock strike I stud there as I heard the sirens  
  
In that split second I knew all the answers, I knew what Yami was trying to tell me, and I felt a little stupid I didn't think of it the first time  
  
then the speeding car came around the corner and Mai stood there like a deer looking into the head lights of a car that they well know might end there life  
  
In that split second I ran it to the street, threw Mai into the bushes, and the car hit me  
  
~*i look in the mirror and see your face*~  
  
~*if i look deep enough*~  
  
~*so many things inside that are just like you are taking over*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yc2008: DID ANYONE THINK THAT WOULD HAPPEN!!!!  
  
Joey: I'm DIED.U KILLED ME!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Joey would u like roses or daises ^^  
  
Joey: YUGI!!!  
  
Yugi: sorry, so u what a cremation or a burials ^^  
  
Joey: YUGI DO U WISH TO JOIN ME IN THE LAND OF THE NO LONGER LIVING!!!  
  
Yami: come on there's Bingo on Tuesdays  
  
Mai: JOEY'S DIED.I'm rich^^  
  
Joey: no I'm right here  
  
Mai: I can't see u  
  
Joey: *fall*  
  
Thanks too:  
  
p.s: I HAVE 12 REVEIWS WEEEEE THAT"S NEW FOR ME TO HAVE REVEIWS OVER THE NUMBER 10 THANK U!!!!!  
  
ACME-Rian: hope u liked the chapter ^^  
  
Shibby-One: ^^ I love CLIFFHANGERS!!!! I can't help it I'm human  
  
purpledragon : I like the name too ^^  
  
Animelover231: thank u .^^  
  
P.s: I'll bring it up next chap to but the story will no longer be in Joey's eye any more, he did just get hit bye a car, o any there is only two more chaps... or three I have to think of a good ending. Can u help me should I go with?  
  
happy ending  
  
or  
  
B) Sad ending 


	5. a miracle and a curse

Yc2008: I tried and tried but my finger had a mind of his own this was suppose to be put up tomorrow but, my finger did it!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: peanut--- butter ^^  
  
Yugi: Seto u on a drug  
  
Seto: nop, nop, nop that makes u think that  
  
Yugi: you're nice and you're smiling  
  
Seto: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ^^  
  
Yc2008: any way.to recap.Joey just got hit by a car  
  
Joey: and now that I'm died and I don't have to be in this hell of a fic any more, now if u can excuse me I'm going to get stranded on a desert island and stay there  
  
Yc2008: who said u where died  
  
Joey: OO  
  
Yc2008: o don't worry, there r still 2 chaps left and I need u here to comment and stuff  
  
Joey: do I get paid  
  
YC2008: I'll give u a 2 week vacation  
  
Joey: nop  
  
Yc2008: and a hot dog  
  
Joey: ummmmmmmm ok  
  
Yugi: OO  
  
Seto: ^^ WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh or the movie 3 days  
  
Before this thing starts a little reminder that I'm no longer talking threw Joey any more and this will be a very mushy chap ,so on with the fic  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mai sat in the hospital lobby for hours with the gang, but it felt like an eternity to Mai, everyone was felling the stress at pledged Mai and they knew they couldn't do a thing, hours when by and no one spoke a word  
  
"Why? Why did Joey have to jump in front of that car and saved me, it's all my fault that he's in pain"  
  
"Don't say that Mai"  
  
"It's true it's all my fault"  
  
Tea looked at her sadden friend and stud up ,walk and stud in front of Mai, as Tea approached Mai could see Tea was holding back tired, trying to be strong, Tea just stud there for a minute then slapped Mai clear across the face, everyone was stung buy this new side of Tea  
  
"WAKE UP MAI, WHY DO U THINK HE DECIDED TO JUMP IN FRONT OF THAT CAR"  
  
"Well."  
  
"I'LL TELL U WHY, BECAUSE JOEY LOVES U, IT WAS HIS CHOSE AND EVEN THOUGH WE CAN'T CHANGE THAT I THINK JOEY WOULD DO IT AGAIN IF HE GOT THE CHASE"  
  
Everyone started at the ground as Mai nodded her head in agreement, and then the nurse can in  
  
"Mrs. Wheeler"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"U might what to step over here"  
  
the nurse explained that Joey had lost way too much blood and they did everything to save him but he most likely will die in the hour, and then a cold clear yell could then be hear threw out the world, a scream of disbelief and broken hearts it was at that moment that it seemed that both heaven and earth were one and all mourned the pain that befell Mai  
  
Mai ran, that's all she could do run, not knowing were she was running threw her tires but then again not caring, something inside her was giving here directions ,left, right, right ,left then she stopped  
  
She wiped her eye to see she was facing a room; there was a slow beep sound coming from the room, so she went in  
  
Joey was lying on a table, his face covered in blood, cold died blood, at this sight Mai broke down finding a chair next to the bed and crying  
  
Then she felt a lump in her pocket, she reached in to find her dueling deck, she remember the first time she saw Joey at Duelist Kingdome  
  
"I should be in this bed not u, why did u do it"  
  
As if to answer Mai's deck glowed a beautiful golden light as Mai searched her deck she saw her haipes lady, it was stained with blood  
  
"How can this be?"  
  
Then the world became silent as a long cold beep ran threw the room sending chills down everyone's spine  
  
"Joey? JOEY!! DON'T LEAVE ME, JOEY!!!!"  
  
The only think that answered was that cold long beep, that one noted beep  
  
Then Mai broke down into tires and threw the tires she could see her favorite card, then she found away to Joeys cold hands and put the card in his hand  
  
"Joey u can't leave me I love u"  
  
then in that moment a glow came from the sign of Osiris and engulfed the room in light then as quickly as it came in vanished and every thing was then same but then, beep, beep, beep  
  
"??Joey"  
  
Slowly but surly Joey's pulp increased then finally Joeys eyes slowly opened to see Mia in tires  
  
He sat up and brushes the hair out of her face then Mai and Joey shared a long hard kiss (like the ones u see at the end of movies)  
  
Meanwhile Yugi was standing outside the door of the room alone then started to walk away when his necklace glowed and Yami appear before him, but Yugi was not surprised by this one bite  
  
"So he found the gift"  
  
"Ya thanks Yami"  
  
"I could thank u you leant me your power so that I could help Joey, with out u Yugi, Mai would be died"  
  
"I thought it was a little scary seeing u seven days ago, well I guess it is really 4 hu? Since we went back in time "  
  
"I thought u would be affected by the spell but I guess that the magic that u have is stronger then mine"  
  
"So will I ever see u again?'  
  
"O yes I need to check on Joey and Mai every so often"  
  
"Why I thought the danger was over"  
  
"Over? Ha it has only just begun"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey: what does that mean?  
  
YC2008: it means there's going to be a sequel  
  
Yugi: A WHAT!?  
  
YC2008: yup  
  
Seto: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Yugi: OO;;;;;;  
  
Joey: OO;;;;;;  
  
yc2008:OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;..He worries me  
  
Thank u to:  
  
ACME-Rian:* think*, (2 hours later) *thinking*, (5 days later) *still thinking* I got to have more time to think about it  
  
DayDreamerz: u what happy ending u got happy ending  
  
purpledragon : even thought I want to but them threw more torture I think your right  
  
Shibby-One: weeeeeeeeeee I hope u liked this chap. as must as u liked the other ones ^^  
  
There is one more chap. left!!!!!!!!!!!! bye for now 


	6. epilogue

Yugi: Is it over  
  
Yc2008: yup (  
  
Seto: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Joey: now can I leave  
  
yc2008: nop  
  
Joey: *cries * my live really does suck  
  
YC2008: yup it does  
  
Joey: why me  
  
Shibby-one: because it's fun ^^  
  
Joey: AW not u again  
  
Yc2008: ^^;;;;; anyway on with the epilogue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi and his wife finally moved into there own house one mile away from the valley of the kings so they can continue there research on Atem and the six high priests. Then nine months later they had a baby girl they named Aklia. They haven't found much in the tomb of Yami since the incident except a golden ring with the millennium symbol on it, but when Yugi asked Yami if it was his he said he never say such a ring, strange  
  
Bakura move to Egypt to study ancient curses and he also finally meet the right women in Nefer, they now live a block away from Yugi and visits often  
  
After the reunion Tristan was never hear of again  
  
Kabia did finally make a move on miss. Mori it turns out she did have some feelings for him too they also moved next door to Yugi and I hear that Seto has a ring and will propose to Miss. Mori tonight  
  
Joey and Mai were insuperable after the incident. Joey had to stay in the hospital for a month because of infections. When he got out of the hospital he went to his boss and retired, then they too moved to Egypt and had a son they named Atem in honor of Yami how gave them a second chance.  
  
After a wile every thing seems real easy, but one day there was a disturbance in the air, Yami scented it. When he told Yugi, Yugi looks over his shoulder to find the ring that they had discovered to be glowing but then stops, Yami knows this is a sign of things to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YC2008: it over  
  
Joey: ^^ it's over, this hell is over * dances around*  
  
Yc2008: TIME TO WRITE THE SEQUEL!!!  
  
Joey: OO;;;;; sequel?  
  
Yugi: for goodness sakes  
  
Joey: *sobbing* A sequel  
  
Yc2008: and it will be longer too  
  
Joey: Longer???  
  
Yc2008: yup ^ ^  
  
Thank to:  
  
Camilia: Thanks for reading this story, I like happy ends to and yes u r sappy,^^ but then again so an i  
  
ACME-Rian: ^^;;;;;; sorry about the happy ending if u didn't like it  
  
Shibby-One: sorry if the narration moved too fast, was I support to talk threw a died person *thinking* ummmmmmmm. Hey that would have been better (don't ask)  
  
DayDreamerz: yup there will be a sequel  
  
Romi 2004: cool, other people r talking about the story *sob* I'm soooooooooooo happy.read the sequel  
  
Anyway,,,, u know what I just relied  
  
Yugi: What *Thinking* Not that me all care  
  
Yc2008: this is the first chapter fic I have finished  
  
Joey: * thinking* and we all hope it's her last 


End file.
